StarClan's Prophecy-Swallowing Shadows
by SilicaFoxleaf
Summary: There's a prophecy. Darkness is coming. The visitor will become visited. The child of the stars will show the way. The one who leads will not remember. To win he must remind her. The song is sung, Time undone. Can the Earth be saved again? The Doctor must find out what it means before the world comes to an end.


_**SHADOWS**_

 _ **Prologue**_ _-_

Shadows flickered on the wall as a candle was lit. The orphanage was silent except for the creeks of the floorboards underfoot as a girl made her way down the hall. She snuck barefoot through the building, trying hard to avoid the creaky floorboards. Getting to a window, she opened it, placed the candle on the windowsill and climbed out onto the roof. There, she sat down and gazed up at the stars. It had been a few days after the attack of the Daleks. Things had happened that she didn't quite understand, yet somehow, she got it all.

All the nights after, she has crept out of bed and watched the stars, looking for something. Answers maybe, or an explanation.

The stars spoke to her. On the day of the Daleks, she could hear the other 27 planets screaming for help. They were all trapped in the Medusa Cascade, and nothing could help them. But something did, in the end. Someone came.

A man who travels space and time in a little blue box. A man of many face destroyed the Daleks and put the planets back to where they belonged.

That was when the voices started to get louder. At first the voices were whispers in the girls' ears. They became screams of fear, then regular voices. The girls' head ached from all the information flooding in at once.

"Alpha!" The voice of the Headmistress shook the girl out of her trance. A middle-aged woman stood at the window, hands on her hips. "Get inside. You'll catch your death!"

"Sorry, Ms. Dewey." The girl said, climbing back in. "The stars were talking again tonight." The Headmistress sighes. She had heard this story over and over again.

"I understand that the Daleks were traumatizing, but the stars do not speak." Ms. Dewey tried to explain. The child was such an odd girl. She'd tell stories about creatures from outer space as soon as she could talk. She had been left on the doorsteps of the orphanage with only a note telling them to take care of her. Alpha Centauri. That was the name of the girl. That was all the information known about her.

"Come on. It's time to go to bed." Ms. Dewey took Alpha's hand and walked her back to her room.

"Do you think the Daleks will come back?" Alpha asked.

"No, dear." Ms. Dewey replied, tucking her in. "They are all dead."

"I don't think they are. The universe is so vast." Alpha curled up with her blanket and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Ms. Dewey."

"Goodnight, Alpha, darling." Ms. Dewey blew out the candle and exited the room, looking back one more time before closing the door, plunging the room into complete darkness.

 _ **Chapter 1-**_

A man walked down the sidewalk during a late afternoon. He has his hands jammed in his pockets, and he kept his gaze on the ground. He wore a long trench coat, and a navy blue vest over a white dress shirt. His hair was messy, and his brown eyes were full of sorrow. He had lost a faithful companion, and his time was coming to an end. A slight tug on his coat made him look down. A young girl around the age of ten looked up at him.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked. Her eyes were shining, yet full of worry. Confused to why the girl was asking him a question, he nodded.

"I'm alright." He said. The girl continued to look up at him.

"No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes. Your song is ending." A woman came bustling up.

"Alpha, sweety, we don't talk to strangers." The woman took the girl's hand.

"He's sad, Ms. Dewey. He's dying." The girl protested.

"Shush, dear. Come on." The woman dragged the girl away, flashing an apologetic look towards the man.

The man sighed and walked on, the words of the girl ringing in his ears. "He's dying."

She couldn't have been more right. The Doctor was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do.

A week passed. The Master was gone, and the Time Lords were back in the loop. The Doctor's body was slowly dying with the amount of radiation that he had absorbed. He wanted to say good-bye to his old companions one last time before regenerating.

He stumbled through the snow as he gazed one last time at Rose Tyler. He had to get back to the TARDIS. The Doctor fell to the ground. He reached his hand out to reach the TARDIS door, but fell short. Suddenly, arms wrapped around him and pulled him into the TARDIS. He gazed, vision blurred at a small form flipping levers on the Control console. The whistling breath of the TARDIS began as it started to go into the time vortex. He watched the figure step out of the TARDIS before it disappeared. Inside, the Doctor got slowly to his feet and looked around.

"I don't want to go." He cried as golden energy exploded around him. The Doctor screamed in agony as his form changed. Flopped to the floor as soon as the transformation was complete. He checked himself before turning to the TARDIS.

"Oh, falling. Ha! We're crashing!" The Doctor pulled a lever. "Geronimo!"

Out in the snow, a small figure watched the TARDIS dematerialize. She shivered in the snow and gazed into the sky. She thought she could hear him up there. The stranger with the blue box. Had she seen it before?

When she had touched it, it had felt so familiar, like she had done it before. Had she? Or was it all a dream. It was starting to fade away. Silence.

 _ **Chapter 2-**_

 _Years later._

"Come on, Amy. Rory. We're going to miss out on all the fun!" The Doctor called as two other figures hurried to keep up with the long legged man.

"Miss what?" A ginger haired woman asked. She had a soft face, and kind eyes. She was a lot more excited then the man following her.

"Doctor, it's the Aberdeen Highland Games." Rory said. "It's not going anywhere."

"Yes, well, I want to have time to see all of it before it starts to end." The Doctor replied. The three of then trudged down the hill towards the festival. Carts were already set up, and the fresh smell of baked goods wofted towards them. The three inhaled the sweet scents.

"Let's try everything!" Amy persisted. The three sped up their pace. Ingulfed in the smell, the Doctor wasn't looking where he was going. He ran into a young girl in a not-so-fancy beige dress.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl stuttered. She picked up the pastries she had dropped, trying to scavenge what was left.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry." Amy said, kneeling down to help.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have looked where I was going." The girl answered. She threw the food into a nearby trash bin.

"Let us buy you another one." Amy said. She glared at the Doctor.

"Uh, yes. Right." The Doctor replied.

"You don't have too." The girl answered. "I'm not a beggar." The Doctor looked at the girl up and down. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his figure on it.

"Do I know you?" He couldn't help asking.

"It was a long time ago." The girl replied. She looked embarrassed.

"But I know you from somewhere." The Doctor said. He squinted, then snapped his fingers when it came to him. "You started the TARDIS. All those years back when I was regenerating. You pulled me into the TARDIS and started her up."

"Yeah." The girl whispered, scooting away slightly. "Sorry."

"Sorry?!" The apology was surprising. "What are you sorry for? You saved my life. I was dying and... wait... dying. You were that little girl who knew I was dying. You knew my song was ending. How?"

"The s-stars told me." The girl said, fidgeting.

"The stars?" It was the first time Rory butt in.

"Yes."

"Alpha, correct?" The Doctor asked, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Yeah. My full name is Alpha Centauri." The girl pulled out a small silver device with a blue tip and a black end.

"That's my old Sonic Screwdriver. Where'd you get it?" The Doctor took it gently.

"You dropped it when Prisoner Zero got out. I picked it up."

"Wait, how did the stars tell you?" Rory asked, confused.

"They just told me." Alpha replied ad the Doctor handed the Screwdriver back. "Don't you want it?"

"I have one." The Doctor said. "Do the stars always tell you things?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes they say things that's not exactly for me to hear. Sometimes they sing." Alpha began humming a song. The Doctor knew what it was. The song of the Ood. The Songs of Captivity and Freedom. She sang it perfectly.

"You can hear that?" The Doctor asked. Alpha nodded. The Doctor knelt down in front of her.

"What else have you heard?"

"A prophecy." Alpha answered. A grave look came to her eyes. "Darkness is coming. The visitor will become visited. The child of the stars will show the way. The one who leads will not remember. To win he must remind her. The song is sung, time undone. Can the Earth be saved again?" Alpha gazed at the Doctor. He looked at her.

"Do you understand what it means?" Rory asked.

"No. I was hoping that he might." Alpha said pointing at the Doctor.

"I don't. But we can find out." The Doctor stood up. "Alright, you three, get to the TARDIS!" The Doctor started forward with Amy and Rory up ahead. The Doctor looked back at Alpha. "Are you coming?"

"I can go?" Alpha asked, her eyes lighting up.

"It's your prophecy, and I'd like to get to know you better." Alpha grinned and raced towards Amy. Amy held out her hand and let Alpha take it. They walked into the TARDIS, the Doctor close behind. He pushed a few buttons, then yanked downwards on a lever.

"GERONIMO!" He shouted.

 _ **Chapter 3-**_

As the TARDIS steadied in the time vortex, the Doctor headed towards Alpha. She was gripping the railing tightly, disoriented from the rough take off.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's alright." Alpha replied. "I hope my take off didn't do that."

"It was actually very smooth until I exploded." The Doctor commented. "Where did you learn to fly a TARDIS?"

"Type 40s are actually quite simple to fly. It's just implanted inside my head. I didn't know how to fly it, but my hands seemed to know what to do." The girl answered. She tilted her head and ran a small hand along the console.

"She is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." She said.

"That's funny. That's what I said the first time I saw her." The Doctor replied.

"Where are we headed?" Amy asked.

"The Planet of the Ood. The Ood Sphere. In the Horsehead Nebula." The Doctor said, typing in coordinates. "If anyone can figure out this prophecy, it's them."

As the TARDIS landed, the Doctor threw coats to everyone.

"It's quite cold on this planet." He said. He looked at Alpha. "I'm sorry. I don't have one of your size. The scarf can warm you up pretty well, I hope."

"It'll be fine." Alpha commented. Putting the long scarf around her. It was like a coat for her. The four exited and walked through the snow. A creature stood there, waiting for them.

It had large eyes, and a bald head. Instead of a mouth, tentacles hung from where the mouth should have been. In its hand, it held a sphere with a wire going off it into the creature's 'mouth'.

"Hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully, a huge grin on his face.

"Doctor." The voice sounded so familiar to Alpha. She guessed it came from the Ood by the way it tilted its head at the same time.

"Are you communicating telepathically?" Rory asked, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Correct, Mr. Williams." The voice said. "I am Ood-Sigma."

"Yes. Well," The Doctor paused. "We were hoping you could help us."

"What do you need help with?" Ood-Sigma blinked.

"There's a prophecy that came to a little girl." Alpha stepped forward as the Doctor continued. "We were hoping you could answer it." Alpha stated the Prophecy. Ood-Sigma closed his eyes.

"That is one you must answer on your own." He said. "I can not help you."

"Please, Ood-Sigma." Alpha said. "We must know."

"Dear child, you have the answer inside of you." Ood-Sigma replied, turning towards her. "Have faith, and it will come to you."

Alpha opened her mouth to reply but closed it again.

"Yes, sir." She said. The Ood-Sigma turned towards the Doctor.

"Take her with you, Doctor. She holds the answers of the universe. You are the key to unlocking it." The Ood disappeared in the haze of snow, that had started falling. The Doctor turned back and walked into the TARDIS. The adventure had officially started.

 _ **Chapter 4-**_

"Where are we going now?" Amy asked. She hadn't said anything the entire time with the Ood.

"I want to see Clom." Alpha said.

"Clom?!" The Doctor was appalled by the idea. "Out of all the planets, why that one?"

"I hear there's a Disneyland on that planet, and I want to see it. But if you're that apposed to the idea, let's go to Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Yes." The Doctor replied, slightly annoyed. "Sure. Amy, can you find some clothes that might fit Alpha better, please?"

"What am I?" Amy scoffed, hands on hips. "A servant?" Alpha giggled and let Amy lead her away.

"She's going to be a great mother." The Doctor said as he typed in coordinates, and pushed some buttons.

"Yeah." Rory said, not really paying attention. He was still behind on Raxacoricofallapatorius.

As the TARDIS landed, Alpha emerged with Amy, dressed in stripped short-sleeved button-up tucked in a brown skirt, and a brown jacket over it. On top of her head, she wore a red cap with a yellow tassel. She wore suspenders and had a bow tie around her neck.

"Well, Doctor, what do you think?" Amy asked. Rory cracked a smile and the Doctor laughed

"Perfect!" He said.

"A little Doctor, eh?" Alpha asked, grinning.

"No, I'm the Doctor. You're the... uh... You're Alpha." The Doctor opened the door and walked out.

"Where did you find clothes that size?" Rory asked.

"You should see his wardrobe. You'd be surprised." Amy replied, following the Doctor. Alpha ran after them as Rory brought up the rear, closing the door behind him.

 _ **Chapter 5-**_

"So, where did you learn about Raxacoricofallapatorius?" The Doctor asked.

"The stars tell me things, remember?" Alpha replied.

"Yes, tell us about that!" The Doctor said. "When did it start?"

"Since I can remember." Alpha explained. "It got worse after the Daleks."

"You remember the Daleks." The Doctor said.

"Should I not?" Alpha tilted her head.

"Well, no. Amy doesn't remember them."

"Well I do." Alpha replied. She was quiet for a moment before talking again. "The Slitheen live on this planet, correct?"

"Yes. The Slitheen, Blathereen, and Jinglatheen. Why. Do you see one?"

"Not a live one." Alpha pointed. Against a tree lay a lumpy green thing, hardly recognizable as the Slitheen it once was. It was missing part of its torso, and oozed green slime onto the plants around it. It was obviously dead, and by the smell, it had been for quite some time.

"Who would do this?" Alpha asked in a low whisper. She knelt by the body. "And on their home planet too? Slitheen are a family race. Not muderers of their own species."

"It is very unlikely for then to kill each other, correct, but there are at least 3 families, and they all hate each other. The other races will kill the other." The Doctor answered. Amy came over and put a hand over her mouth in surprise and slight disgust. Rory was meters away, looking sick.

"What happened?" The Doctor wondered aloud. He stood up, pulling Alpha onto her feet. "We should get going. The closest civilization is not that far off. We could ask around." He knelt down and allowed Alpha to get into his back, and started walking eastward, Amy and Rory following.

As the four made it into town, everything became quiet. Blathereen turned their way and stopped what they were doing. The Doctor set Alpha down and smiled.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Take me to your leader."

 _ **Chapter 6-**_

"What are you doing here?" Don Arco, leader of the Blathereen, asked, angered by the interruption of his meal.

"We're here to ask you some questions." The Doctor said. "There is a dead Slitheen outside your borders. Knowing the races in this planet, it is unlikely for Slitheen to kill themselves or each other."

"Are you blaming us?" Don Arco questioned, standing up from his seat.

"Not yet, but you are the likely ones to kill or have some amswers."

"The only answer I have for you is LEAVE. Humans have no right butting into our business. Leave now before I become less merciful and kill you on the spot." Don Arco sat back down in his chair. Alpha stepped forward. Amy jumped forward to grab her, but the Doctor held her back.

"Wait." He said. "Let's see what she does."

"If I may, please." Alpha said, bowing slightly. Don Arco squinted down at the young girl.

"You may."

"You're kind might have information on this death," She paused to see if there was going to be protests thrown at her by Don Arco, but he kept silent. Alpha continued. "I know your kind didn't kill the Slitheen, but something else did. I feel fear around the village. Someone saw something. This creature could kill you lot as much as it could kill the Slitheen and Jinglatheen. I think it's best to investigate this." Don Arco blinked.

"Fine." He growled. Alpha looked surprised. She had expected for him to say no. "A guard will be with you at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Alpha replied.

As the three humans, Timelord, and Blathereen guard made there way down the road of the city, Alpha spoke up again.

"It was you wasn't it?" She said, looking up at the guard. The guard looked down at her and blinked.

"It don't know what I saw." The guard said. Amy guessed it was female by the voice.

"May I ask your name?" Amy asked.

"I am Jas. Guard of the Blathereen." The Blathereen stated.

"Jas, can you tell me what happened?" Alpha questioned, looking up.

"I might as well." Jas replied.

As Jas started recalling what she saw, the Doctor turned to Rory.

"I wonder how Alpha got Don Arco to agree to do an investigation." He said.

"Well, she just has a way of pulling you in with her eyes. Have you noticed? She also sensed fear. Maybe it was coming from the Leader." Rory replies.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. He looked at Alpha. She was holding hands with Amy, walking next to Jas, listening intently to what the Alien was saying. Alpha was a little girl. Why was she so fearless in the face of Aliens and Time travel? Why was she so special?

 _ **Chapter 7-**_

"The deaths started not that long ago." Jas explained. "Death near the boarder is usually a natural thing. It wasn't until recently when the deaths became more brutal and within the boarders of our territory.

"I was going on a patrol with Peeshu, another guard of the Blathereen. He thought he had heard something nearby. I told him to go check it out, being nearly done with the Patrol shift. An hour passed, and when Peeshu didn't return, I went to look for him. I couldn't find him where he had left, and he want in the city. But I had heard something. Thinking it was Peeshu, I went to go see. A large creature was leaning over Peeshu, blood dripping from its muzzle. When it saw me, it turned and ran."

"Why did it run?" Alpha asked. "From what we have seen so far, it looks like this creature enjoys the taste of meat. Why would it skip out on a decent feel of Jas." Jas glared down at the little girl.

"I don't know." Jas answered slightly annoyed.

"What did it look like?" The Doctor asked, catching up. Jas paused.

"It was quite large. About the size of a Krafayis. It had large blue eyes and features of creatures from Earth. I don't know my Earth species so I can only give you that much."

"Let's go find it?" Alpha said cheerfully.

"Wait!" Amy grabbed Alpha's arm before she could dash off. "This creature's dangerous."

"It sounds dangerous." Alpha pointed out. "It doesn't mean it is."

"She has a point, Amy." The Doctor said. "We'll only know if it's dangerous when it tries to kill us. Running is part of the whole time travel, protect the Earth from aliens thing. No offense." He turned to Jas.

"None taken." The alien mumbled.

"Come on then!" Alpha said pulling Amy along.

"If we die, it's on you." Amy growled.

"I'd rather stay behind." Jas whispered. The Doctor was taken aback at first. Blathereen aren't known to be scared, but he realized that it would be best not to be dragging another food source along.

"Thank you, Jas." He said. "We'll figure this out." The four continued onward into the unknown.

 _ **Chapter 8-**_

"By the smell, I think we may be near by." Amy said. The four had followed the directions Jas had written down on a piece of parchment. They weren't very clear, knowing that half of the territory was woods. But the deeper they go, the smell was getting stronger. They followed their nose, and sure enough, there was the remains if Peeshu.

"Looks like a Krafayis victim to me." The Doctor said. "You remember them?" He turned to Amy.

"That's the creature that Vincent saw, correct?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Now, what do you remember about them?"

"You can't see them." Amy replied.

"But Jas saw it." Rory said.

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm confused." Alpha said.

"Krafayis is a pack of vicious invisible killers. They don't care about anything except killing. They don't care about each other even. Leaving one behind without a second thought." The Doctor answered.

"Well, it's alone and not invisible, so what's the probability that this is a Krafayis?"

"It's not." The Doctor replied.

"Now I'm really confused." Alpha said. "Let's just find this creature."

' _You won't have to look far._ ' A voice said. Alpha jumped then looked around. No one else seemed to have heard the voice.

"What?" Alpha asked.

"Excuse me?" Rory questioned.

"You didn't hear that?" Alpha looked around.

' _They cannot hear me. Only you._ ' The voice answered.

"Where are you?" Alpha whispered, looking around.

' _Nearby. Bring the others._ '

"I-I think I know where to look." Alpha said, nervously. The three adults turned.

"What? How?" Amy asked.

"I just do. Please trust me." Alpha replied.

"Show us." The Doctor said. Alpha nodded then started walking. Whoever was trying to talk to her might know what the creature is and where, or the voice was the creature. Alpha didn't know, but there was only one way to find out.

 _ **Chapter 9-**_

"Oh my God." That was all that could be said. There really wasn't anything else. A creature lay in front of Alpha, bleeding from multiple wounds. Its eyes were barely open. The creature heaved as it took a ragged breath. Alpha took a step closer but the Doctor held her back.

"What the Hell?" Alpha hissed. The Doctor didn't reply. He handed Alpha off to Amy before waking up to the creature.

"Who are you?" He asked.

' _I am Taka Gu Kitito._ ' The creature said. It didn't open its mouth to speak. It was telepathy.

"Why did you kill the Blathereen?" The creature chuckled. It was a horrible choking sound.

"I don't know what you find so amusing." The Doctor replied, trying to stay calm.

' _I did not kill anyone, Doctor._ ' Taka Gu Kitito said. ' _I tried to save him from the real monster._ '

"You know my name." The Doctor said.

' _I think everyone knows your name, Time Lord. After what you did to those Daleks._ ' The Doctor opened his mouth to argue but Taka Gu Kitito cut him off. ' _It may not have been you, but the Daleks think so. You know you can't kill them. They keep coming back. As do you. But that is beside the point. You want to know who killed the Blathereen_.'

"Do you know?" Alpha asked. Taka Gu Kitito looked at her and blinked, transmitting a message to the young girl that the Doctor couldn't hear.

"I understand." Alpha replied. She struggled away from Amy and walked over to Taka Gu Kitito, placing a hand on its soft heas, right between its large ears. "Don't worry, Taka. We'll do that." She turned away and looked at the Doctor.

"The creature is no longer here. We have to go."

"I don't understand." Rory said. "How do you know?"

"Taka Gu Kitito told me." Alpha replied. "This creature travels through Time and Space. Its goal is unknown, but it will not stop killing. Its looking for something. We need to figure out what."

"Alright." The Doctor said. "Get back to the TARDIS, I'll be right behind you." As the three treaded back through the forest, the Doctor turned to Taka Gu Kitito.

"Will you be alright?" He asked. The creature nodded. As the Doctor turned and started walking away, Taka Gu Kitito stopped him with its tail.

' _Doctor, the creature is after Alpha Centauri. Protect her. Don't go looking for him. He doesn't want to the Prophecy to be fulfilled._ '

"What do you know about the Prophecy?" The Doctor asked, turning at last towards the creature. It was gone. Mistified, the Doctor walked away, wondering what Taka Gu Kitito knew.

 _ **Epilogue-**_

Su Yoiku let out a growl of frustration. He had failed to get any information on the Child. It was hard to locate the Time Lord. He would have the answer for sure. An idea popped in his head.

Yes.

It was a good idea. He knew how to lure the Time Lord. His companions where important to him. Su Yoiku chuckled az he walked down the hall. He walked into a rool with a white capsule. Inside was a pretty woman with ginger hair, asleep. He will come to Su Yoiku. They had Amy. His Amelia Pond. All Su Yoiku had to do was wait. Waiting wouldn't be hard, not after the years he had waited to killed the Time Lord. Only he knew that the Doctor wasn't the true last Time Lord. There was another. And she was coming.


End file.
